Apple Juice
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: "Bagi yang mau minum Tokyo Apple Juice 1L yang di kulkas, minum saja. Salam kenal. S." Sebuah catatan kecil di kulkas umum asrama baru Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi awal dari semuanya. .:. pendek beud .:. dari kisah nyata .:. fluff attempt


**sebagai permintaan maaf kelamaan hiatus.. kelanjutan phantom player ama his other side masih diusahakan..**

 **berdasarkan kisah nyata~**

 **kuroko no basket (c) tadatoshi fujimaki**

 **tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

 _Bagi yang mau minum Tokyo Apple Juice 1L yang di kulkas, minum saja._

 _Salam kenal._

 _S._

Student Dorm Teiko University, Tokyo.

Kuroko duduk dan mengistirahatkan diri di kasurnya setelah satu setengah jam memasukkan barang-barang dan menyusunnya di dalam kamar barunya. Badannya keringatan dan tenggorokannya kering. Langsung disambarnya botol air minum yang dia taruh di meja pinggir kasur dan ditenggak hingga setengahnya.

Kamarnya kecil, namun nyaman. Terdapat kasur, meja belajar, lemari buku kecil, dan lemari dua pintu dengan lebar 0.5 x 1 meter yang sudah dilengkapi dengan kaca yang tak terlalu lebar di salah satu pintunya. Tepat di sebelah kamar mandi, ada pintu menuju ruang kamar mandi dalam yang dilengkapi dengan shower, wastafel, dan toilet duduk. _Air conditioner_ yang dipasang berseberangan dengan kisi-kisi kamar juga bekerja dengan baik.

Fasillitas selain di kamar juga tidak kalah bagus. Ada ruang baca, ruang laundri, ruang makan yang bersih, dan ruang tengah dengan TV, sofa, dan kulkas bersama di tiap lantai. Letak asrama juga dekat dengan kampus, dan gedung-gedung olahraga kampus sebagai gedung yang paling dekat dengan asrama.

Keterlaluan kalau Kuroko tidak puas dengan asrama sebagus ini.

Kuroko tak begitu mempermasalahkan kamarnya. Malahan, kamar yang dia dapatkan jauh lebih baik dari ekspektasinya. Tipikal kamar idaman yang sederhana untuk orang sederhana seperti dia.

Dia hanya belum terbiasa.

Delapanbelas tahun setelah tinggal bersama orangtua dan neneknya di kediaman Kuroko, dia tidak terlalu senang dengan keadaannya sekarang. Orangtuanya harus pindah ke luar negeri demi pekerjaan, dan neneknya pindah ke rumah sanak saudara lain. Dan dia diberi pilihan: ikut tinggal di luar negeri, atau masuk asrama.

Kuroko cukup sadar diri dan mencoba bersabar. Pasalnya, ini memang pilihan yang dia ambil lantaran anti masuk ke lingkungan yang benar-benar baru. Asrama memang lingkungan baru, tapi tidak semenyeramkan Amerika tempat orangtuanya bertandang. Atau setidaknya itulah yang mati-matian Kuroko yakinkan pada diri sendiri.

Setelah mandi kilat dengan shower barunya, Kuroko mengeringkan rambut dan berpakaian. Kaus dan celana pendek ala rumahan. Semoga dia tidak salah kostum. Dia sendiri tidak yakin apa anak asrama tetap pakai jins dan sneakers di lingkungan asrama di luar kamar atau malah pakai kaus oblong atau piyama. Meski begitu, _dresscode_ dia kini tidak terlalu dia permasalahkan. Sekolah masih dimulai dua minggu lagi, dan masih sedikit mahasiswa yang sudah duduk manis di kamar asramanya masing-masing. Kabar-kabarnya, mereka baru balik paling _banter_ tiga-empat hari sebelum hari pertama kuliah.

Rupa-rupanya, bukan hanya dia yang sudah masuk asrama.

Awalnya Kuroko hanya iseng pergi ke ruang tengah untuk melihat-lihat acara TV. Mumpung sepi, dan sudah lama juga dia tidak menonton acara komedi _tsukkomi_ jam tiga sore. Tapi dia ingat dia bawa yogurt dari rumah. Ibu membelikannya dua, rasa vanila dan tahu. Sekalian saja dia taruh di kulkas bersama.

Namun, sebuah _post-it note_ yang ditempel di pintu kulkas menarik perhatiannya.

 _Bagi yang mau minum Tokyo Apple Juice 1L yang di kulkas, minum saja._

 _Salam kenal._

 _A._

Kuroko lantas langsung membuka pintu kulkas itu. Hampir kosong, hanya ada jus kotak satu liter dengan merk yang disebutkan. Daluwarsa jus itu juga masih lama.

Tersenyum, Kuroko kembali ke kamarnya, kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menyimpan yogurtnya dan menempelkan _post-it note_ di kotak jua itu. Dan kembali lagi ke kamar dengan segelas jus apel dingin.

 _Terima kasih. Sebagai gantinya, ambil saja yogurtnya satu._

 _K._

* * *

"Oh, kamu pasti Kuroko- _kun_!"

Kuroko mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil pada Bibi Kataoka, penjaga kafeteria asrama. Dihampirinya konter prasmanan setelah mengambil nampan. "Selamat malam."

"Sebentar ya, kuambilkan."

"Bukannya prasmanan?"

"Kalau lagi sepi begini ya tidak apa-apa. Lagian, cuma ada Kuroko- _kun_ dan satu anak lagi di sini. Di daftar mahasiswa, hanya ada kalian sampai lusa."

"Kok Bibi tahu?"

"Supaya mudah menyiapkan porsi makanan."

Setelah berterimakasih, Kuroko bawa nampannya yang sudah berisi nasi yang sedikit dilebihkan porsinya, ikan goreng, sup miso, salad, jeli, dan air putih ke meja yang dipilihnya asal. Diam-diam dia meratapi nampannya. Kalau dibiarkan mengambil sendiri, tidak akan sebanyak ini.

Tidak lama, seorang pemuda sebaya dengannya menghampiri. "Boleh duduk bersama?"

Kuroko menunda suapannya dan mengangguk. "Silahkan. Saya sendirian."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Dia duduk di hadapan Kuroko dan menyodorkan tangannya. "Akashi Seijuro, tahun pertama, Bisnis."

Tangan Akashi disambut. "Kuroko Tetsuya, tahun pertama, Sastra Jepang."

"Mohon bantuannya untuk empat tahun kedepan."

"Sama-sama."

Kuroko bukanlah tipe orang yang asyik diajak bicara, terutama pada pembicaraan pertama. Namun, di sela-sela makan malam mereka, obrolan di antara mereka mengalir lancar. Topik yang dibawakan Akashi menenggelami mereka dengan lancar. Dan semakin asyik saja ketika mereka tahu bahwa mereka sama-sama menyukai basket. Akashi juga menunggui Kuroko sampai berhasil menghabiskan makan malamnya. Mereka kembali ke asrama.

"Kamar kita di lorong yang berbeda." Ujar Akashi.

"Benar." Kuroko mengangguk menyetujui. Mereka berpisah di ruang tengah yang memisahkan lorong kamar mereka. "Selamat tidur, Akashi- _kun_."

"Selamat malam juga, Kuroko," sebelum berbalik, Akashi tersenyum sambil berkata, "dan terima kasih untuk yogurtnya."

Mulut Kuroko menganga membentuk 'o' kecil. Cepat-cepat dia sahuti, "Terima kasih juga jusnya, Akashi- _kun_!"

Tawa ringan terdengar sebagai balasan.

* * *

 **jadi, saya udah semester tiga, tapi pas semester dua sempet berenti ngekos dan baru mulai ngekos lagi semester tiga ini. di kos saya, tiap lantai ada kulkas bersama. waktu saya mo masukin minum ke kulkas, saya nemu post it note isinya "kalo ada yg mau minum ult- milk 1L di kulkas, minum aja, kalo bs abisin! - G". saya liat, beneran ada susu kotak yg gede gitu dengan notes yg isinya kurang lebih sama. lalu notesnya ada yg bales, "makasih ya! G juga minum susu biar sehat :) -barbie (or smth like that)" dan saya ngerasa, WAINI UNYU BANGET. jadilah fanfic ini :""") tapi saya ganti dr susu jd jus apel biar ga ambigu /yha**

 **makasih udah mau baca! mohon kritik sarannya!**


End file.
